A whirlpool bath or spa typically includes a tub in which the water is circulated around the bather to provide a relaxing and therapeutic environment. Whirlpool baths generally accomplish this through the use of a hydraulic pump to circulate water from the interior of the bathtub through plumbing located on the exterior of the bathtub and back into the tub through a plurality of nozzles. Whirlpool baths can be commonly found in homes, health clubs, hospitals, and rehabilitation centers.
One concern currently receiving some attention regarding the safety of whirlpool baths relates to sanitation. Specifically, there is a concern that it is difficult to completely drain all of the water from the whirlpool circulation plumbing, resulting in an environment conducive to the growth of bacteria and fungi. Since the plumbing is principally located outside of the bathtub (and is usually covered), the plumbing is generally inaccessible without undertaking the major effort of disassembling and removing the tub itself. The inaccessibility of the plumbing makes it nearly impossible to prevent standing water from being left therein after each use of the whirlpool bath. This is a problem because the standing water typically includes residual soap scum, scale deposits, sloughed off skin cells, body oils and other fluids, fecal matter, and other bathing residue. The plumbing therefore provides a dark, warm, and moist environment in which bacteria and fungi may thrive.
One recent study conducted by Dr. Rita Moyes of the Texas A&M University Department of Biology indicates that in addition to fungi, enteric organisms (Enterobacteriaceae), Pseudomonas sp., Legionella sp. (the causative agent of Legionnaire's disease and Pontiac fever) and Staphylococcus aureus may be found in such systems. "Microbial Loads in Whirlpool Bathtubs: An Emerging Health Risk", Moyes, unpublished report. According to Dr. Moyes, these bacteria cause 30-35% of all septicemias, more than 70% of all urinary tract infections, impetigo, folliculitis, and carbuncles and have been implicated in infections of the respiratory tract, burn wounds, ears, eyes, and intestines. Id. S. aureus is an etiological agent for bacteremia, endocarditis, pneumonia, empyema, osteomyletis, and septic arthritis and also releases a toxin responsible for scalded skin syndrome, toxic shock syndrome, and food poisoning. Id.
One method known in the art of sanitizing a whirlpool bathtub is to drain and clean the circulation plumbing. However, complete draining of conventional whirlpools can only be accomplished through their disassembly. Alternately, sanitization of whirlpool plumbing has been attempted through the circulation of cleaning fluids therethrough, but this technique is largely ineffective without the use of expensive specialized equipment to heat, convey and concentrate special cleaning solutions therethrough. The simple addition of disinfectants or cleaning solutions to the water in the tub and the subsequent circulation of the water through the plumbing by actuation of the circulation pump has only a marginal effect on disinfecting the residual water left therein.
Obviously, it would be desirable to eliminate standing dirty water in whirlpool plumbing as a possible source of disease to the bather. The present invention is directed toward achieving this goal.